Beauty and the Volturi
by DancingWithDanger
Summary: Based off Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series Emily never expected going to Italy, she never expected becoming one of the best, and youngest criminal investigator, but most of all she never expected to be thrown into an age old struggle between vampires.


**A/N: This entire story is dedicated to my awesome friends, Stepha****nie Meyer, and, the entire inspiration for the story and chapter titles, the band Broken Iris!!! Listen to their songs while you read, and I promise they'll make the story even better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight related references but I do own the idea for my characters and plot! *runs away holding head* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY THOUGHTS!!! MUHAHAHA!!!**

_I never expected going to Italy._

_You may call it a mistake, fate, or even a gift_

_but it still was unexpected._

I looked at my aunt with a befuddled expression, "Are you sure about this?"

She was tearing up as she nodded," It'd be a wonderful job for you and you've already made plans to study in the college there."

"But I've spent my entire life here; I don't know if I could just take my bags and spend the next 3 years of my life across the country."

"You'll be just fine! You can come back and visit on all the holidays."

"I know, I'll be fine but what about you?"

"Ah, this may surprise you but I was once one of the great female minds of the military! I once…"

"I know Aunt Mary, I know." I leaned down and hugged her for dear life. She was 30 years older than me but was still about half my height.

"Well then go on you don't wanna miss your flight!" She commanded pushing my back all the way to the information desk.

I looked back and waved goodbye as my pudgy Aunt smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

_So here I am, going to __Università __Degli Studi de Volterra __in Volterra, Italy to solve the questions that have been haunting me for years,_ I thought to myself.

Heck yes, I was nervous! All my life I lived in little old boring Ohio but now I was traveling halfway across the world! I took one swift last glance at my loving Aunt; though I'd never admit it I was going to miss her. Every since my father and mother were murdered, she had taken care of me, 14 years to be exact. I missed my parents, missed them terribly, and that's what impelled me to be where I am now. Criminal Investigation had always fascinated me and the unknown murder of my parents led me to obsess over the fact of bringing their killer to justice. Just the thought of being 7 years old again, and seeing the caskets of my parents being put into the ground as I screamed, _"Why are they putting momma and daddy, in the ground why?!" . _would make my urge to kill the bastard that slaughtered them overwhelming again. I sighed as I sat promptly in my coach seat on the plane (hey it was all I could afford!). Placing my iPod earphones in my ears and setting it to the song **A New Hope by Broken Iris,** I pulled out my favorite book, Twilight, and began to read it for the fifth time. Despite the annoying child kicking the back of my chair continuously and the man next to me snoring uncontrollably, I had a pretty enjoyable flight...Ha.

I flagged down a bright yellow taxi as soon as I escaped the airport and asked the man if he could take me to," 1765 Stantillo Street?"

He nodded and helped me place my two suitcases in the trunk. Only once I was inside the taxi was I able to take in the beauty that was Italy. I was surprised to find that it wasn't very different from other big cities I've been to, except the fact that it was definitely cleaner and the people seemed friendlier. I watched the colorful cars, motorcycles, and scooters fly down the streets and the merchants on the sidewalks urging customers to buy their goods. I couldn't help but smile, maybe coming to Italy was a good idea after all.

In a matter of no time, the taxi came to a screeching halt. I peered outside my window to see an ancient-looking building complete with black-metal-fenced balconies and gargoyles on the rooftops. Quickly, I checked to make sure I had the right address then shrugged and got out of the taxi. After grabbing my bags and handing the driver his money, I trudged my way up the front staircase.

" Buon Giorno, -"a loud voice boomed from inside.

"Um….English...Please?" I cut in awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm so used to having Italian speaking guests, how may I help you?" a tall man with balding, brown hair asked.

I dragged my suitcase over to the front desk, "Um, I ordered an apartment here…how do I…um…sign in?"

The man laughed, "What's your name, dear?"

"Emily. Emily Thomas."

"Ok." He muttered staring into the computer as he typed in information. "Here are your keys; I think you already know our policies. The elevator is to your right and around the corner."

I grabbed the key swiftly from his hands and looked down at its small golden shape.

_This key is getting a makeover as soon as I get the materials!_

"Thank you a…..mister…" I leaned sideways to try and glance a view of his nametag.

"Henrick-but you can just call me Dave, everyone else does."

"Ok, thank you then Dave!" I called as I hurriedly walked to the elevator.

I had never been very good with numbers, but I was pretty positive room 137 would be right after room 136 and before 138. Yet there I stood staring blankly at the two doors, glaring at the wall between them as if simply looking at it would cause my apartment door to appear.

"Are you ok?" a high-pitched female voice questioned.

I almost jumped ten feet in the air out of surprise and embarrassment.

"Uh, no I'm not." I said rubbing the back of my head "Would you happen to know where room 137 would be?"

The girl laughed and pointed behind me.

_Of course it'd be there._

"Hehe, thanks. I'm kind of new here. I don't really know my way around yet."

She smiled, "I noticed. I wouldn't mind showing you around sometime."

"That would be nice."

"So, what's your name?"

"Emily Thomas, and you?"

"Scarlet Gwen, so where are you from?"

"Ohio. Cleveland, Ohio." I sighed, _that didn't really sound impressive._

"Wow. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well, I'm going to college here, to study criminal justice."

"Really?! Me, too!" She squealed bouncing up and down. _She was going to be a handful._

"Well, I better get ready now." I finished awkwardly.

"Oh, ok. But if you need anything I'm right across the hall!" She beamed shoving her thumb at room 138.

"Got it."

I walked into the room to find that it was simply….white. That was all …..white.

_You room, are next after the key!_

I laid my bags down on the small couch and jumped onto my new bed, traveling always made me tired.

"Aww shit!" I muttered looking at the clock to find that it said 6:30. I was going to be late on the first day of my new job! I flew into the bathroom to take a 2 minute shower and blow-dry my hair at record speed. I threw on a pair of plain, black pants and a striped red and black long-sleeve shirt.

"This will have to do." I muttered staring intently at myself in the mirror.

Racing down the stairs (the elevator was taking too long!!!) I sprinted up to Dave's desk. He looked up at me with tired eyes, "How may I help you?"

"Is the car I'm renting here yet?"

"Yes it's parked in the front. The keys are already in it so you can-"

I flew out the back door in a matter of seconds not bothering to hear what else he had to say and spotted my beautiful new, red, Volvo ( yes, they were out of silver). Hurling the door open, I turned on the ignition and began to drive as fast as I could, forgetting to even buckle my seatbelt in the process.

I almost hit two street merchants (Hey, they were the ones in the way!!) but I got to the shiny silver building just in time. I rushed in, practically knocking the rotating door off its rotation and nearly tripped on the front desk.

"Emily Thomas. I'm here for criminal investigation group 13." I panted.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" The secretary questioned in a highly annoying (and majorly bitchy) voice.

"EMILY THOMAS." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ok. now hold on while I find what you're here for."

I looked at her blankly, "Are you freakin' kidding me?!"

She acted as if she hadn't heard me.

"Excuse me miss? My name is Andrew Kalen and I'm here for criminal investigation group 5." A man about my own age questioned the secretary.

"Oh, that's just right up the hallway two doors to your left." She politely answered smiling that bitchy smile of hers again.

"ARGHH!!" that was the last straw. I couldn't believe this lady! I stuck out my middle finger at her and raced down the hallway, glancing swiftly at the numbers as I passed.

"10, 11, 12, Aha!" I murmured to myself as I finally found the door and stumbled into the office.

I blushed beat red when I saw 20 faces turn in surprise to stare at me. I was never comfortable under unwanted pressure.

"Uh, hi. I'm Emily Thomas and I-"

"Emily! Welcome! We've been waiting for you to join us! What took you so long?" A man who looked about in his 60s smiled holding out his hand to her.

"The secretary downstairs." I said giving a deathly stare.

The man laughed a happy grandpa-like laugh and whispered, "I never liked her either."

_Man I like this guy already._

"My names Mr. Sullivan but you can call me Harry, I'm your new boss." He answered warmly holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. So what do you plan on having me do today?"

He rubbed his chin as if there was an imaginary beard there and smiled," I think we'll start by having you meet your partner."

I hadn't expected a partner but I shrugged and followed him to the back of the office.

"Emily this is your new partner, William Moretti."

I looked down, curiosity killing me, and practically fainted. William looked to be my exact age, maybe a few years older but with the palest skin I've ever seen in my life (must be an Italian thing.). He had long, shaggy black hair in an emo-style haircut and two black earrings on his right ear. William looked up from his work with a frown, but I saw that his eyes were an amazing shade of red.

"Will this is your new partner, Emily Thomas."

He didn't smile, which I had to say disappointed me, but nodded his head and continued to study his paper.

"He tends to be pretty quiet but I bet a bright girl like you will loosen him up a little." Harry whispered chuckling at his own humor.

"I hope so." I admitted and sat down in the cubicle a-jointed to Will's.

"Well, I think you can take it from here, just start by reading the cases we have already laid out here for you and we'll discuss what happens next later. "  
After Harry left I began to look over the cases, loving every little detail the papers had to offer, until I had a strange feeling. I jolted my head upward, causing me to become dizzy but I swear I had seen Will staring at me though the entrance.


End file.
